History Headache
by supermangageek23
Summary: Arnold is stuck doing a group assignment with the girl who hates his guts, or so he thinks... Writen for CrownCat's Contest on DA


**This is for Crown Cat's Contest on DA. **

**Due by December 20th **

**Theme picked - Group assignment **

**Fandom- Hey Arnold**

** Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD **

**Hihi I hope you enjoy this story, it's my first time writing for this fandom. I remember and loved the show growing up, so I'm going to try and keep them in character as much as I can and make this the best that I can. I hope you like it.**  
_**edit - I can't help but feel I failed completely with this story OTL let me know what you think **_

Arnold sat in class dutifully taking notes, beside him sat his best friend since preschool Gerald.

He was sitting in his 4th period world history class, listening as the teacher droned on and on. It was boring to tell the truth, but he didn't want to miss anything. Even if his mind would wander every so often, he fared way better than Gerald who was asleep on his desk.

As he started a new paragraph on his paper he felt something hit the back of his head. Ignoring it, he tried paying attention.

Again he felt something hit the back of his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Taking a hand and running it through his hair till whatever it was fell out.

He tried focusing on his work but whoever it was was spitting paintballs at him left him irritated and distracted, although if he had to take a guess he knew who it was.

Looking back to the front, Arnold was able to catch the last words of his teacher " ...Assigned groups, together you will work to figure out the answers today and make a presentation with your work tomorrow."

Arnold mentally groaned and let his head hit the desk.

~heyarnold~

He was pretty sure he was in hell.

In his group sat Gerald, Phoebe and...Helga.

He could feel the romantic tension between Phoebe and Gerald making it slightly uncomfortable and if that wasn't bad enough, Helga was there and not only did she hate his guts, she set out to prove how much she hated him, every. freaking. day.

So to say the least, he couldn't wait to leave. Glancing at the clock he sighed, he still had another hour and a half in school left.  
Looking over from the clock to his side, he rolled his eyes at what he saw. Gerald making, well basically a fool of himself, he was asking Phoebe about something trying to be suave making Phoebe blush lightly and answers him in quiet responses.

Those two definitely weren't getting any work done. Looking over to Helga, it seemed she had had put an earplug in one ear and was listening to some rock band while doodling.

Curious as to what she might be drawing, Arnold tries to look over at her paper inconspicuously, but Helga glares at him and says "Need something football head?" before glaring one last time and going back to her doodle.

Sighing once more, Arnold got out a book from under his chair and began to do the work they were given.

Arnold hated group assignments.

~heyarnold~

It was after school, while he was walking home with Gerald that he brought up that it would probably be a good idea to invite the girls over to go over there project together.

Arnold thought it wasn't a good idea for many reasons, the main one being that he was pretty sure the others wouldn't do any work and he didn't want Helga in his home. But before he was able to disagree wholeheartedly, Gerald was already on his cell talking to Phoebe.

Arnold felt like pounding his head against a wall.

~heyarnold~

Well Arnold was slightly wrong, they did get some work done as a whole but not as much as Arnold had and apparently Helga had done as well.

Arnold was surprised yet slightly happy to find that Helga hadn't said anything mean to him since arriving, she mainly ignored him. Though part of this left him relieved a bigger part worried.

Worried that she may be up to something or perhaps something happened to her, because even though she would sometimes act like a total jerk, she wasn't all bad, right?

~heyarnold~

Before he knew it time had flown bye and Arnold somehow found himself walking Helga home.

He stared at Helga from the corner of his eyes, she seemed distracted...?  
"Hey you okay?"

Looking over at Arnold, Helga rose a brow "What's it to you football head?"

Arnold shrugged "Nothin, it just seemed that you were distracted..."

Helga smirked "Worried?"

Arnold blushed slightly and turned away from her "No!"

Helga laughed, "Well, thanks I guess.."

Arnold turned back, eyes wide " No problem" he said with a slight smile.

It was now Helga's turn to blush slightly, she gave Arnold a push before speeding up her walking "Come on football head, ya gotta get me home at a reasonable hour."

Arnold laughed slightly, Helga was just fine and perhaps group projects weren't all bad...


End file.
